


The brave and the nerd

by Arcanamazer_27



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Changelings, Dragons, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Friendship is Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, My Little Pony References, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanamazer_27/pseuds/Arcanamazer_27
Summary: Smolder and Ocellus's daughters, Scorch and Carina are having a fight.
Kudos: 6





	The brave and the nerd

At one bright summer day, there are a two children who was half dragon-changeling breed was doing their activities in the front yard. As their mothers, Smolder and Ocellus, were going outside to work, they stayed in the house and did some summer activities. Scorch was going ahead with a volleyball game while her younger sister, Carina looked forward to reading her book in the terrace. Looking at her little sister who has just read her book, Scorch tossed her volleyball over and over again. 

"Hey, lil' sis. Come here and play volleyball with me. It's really a sunny day and you won't be missed it for entire summer..." said Scorch who played her volleyball with flapping her dragon-like wings.

"No, thank you. I'll just sit here and read this amazing book..." replied Carina who sat at the sofa in the terrace with holding a big book on her two hooves.

"Seriously, more books?" asked Scorch sarcastically.

"Yes. I've read about the equestrian's historical legendary magic artifacts, volume 3... Changeling mommy has bought it a few years ago and I have borrowed it from mommy's library. It's so an incredible book, sister, you should read it sometimes..." replied Carina excitedly as she pointed her right hoof on the page of the book.

"Yeah right... But what if it's surely important that you really need to come out here in the sunlight and moving up your bodies for a while? It is really a bright and breezing summer today and this kind of weather like this is gonna make you feel even better..." said Scorch who pleased her sister with an only logical explanation that she thought of right now.

"Thank you for your consideration, sister, but I rather spend here at the terrace with reading mommy's book..." replied Carina who stuck up her book to her nose.

With holding a grudge from inside her heart, Scorch slightly burnt out a little blast of fire from her throat, at least she had her dragon's fire skills who descended down straight from her dragon mother, Smolder. In rage, she flew down straight to her younger sister and slammed her book to the floor. Surprised by her sister's sudden action, Carina looked sharply at her.

"What's your problem, sister?!" squealed Carina angrily.

"Look here, little nerdy missy. Today is the summer break and it is our bright chance to get out of the chores and doing something relaxing and challenging, not just reading a old and lame book for the whole summer break..." replied Scorch with pointing her claws on her sister's chest.

"But it's still an activity, you know. You can't just tell me what to do and..." said Carina who have been stopped by her sister.

"I tell you this because I care about you. A lame old book isn't good for you because it will ruined up your entire summer break, you know. You know what, I think you need to spend the rest of the summer break without reading a single book..."

"What?! Sister, you can't do such a thing..." replied Carina who hold her tears as strong as possible.

"Oh yes I can. There's nothing that you can do for it. As an elder sister, you have to listen to my words and tell off from those lame and old books from the basement. Right this instance!!!" shouted Scorch loudly.

As her older sister shouted to her very loudly, Carina felt a little tear flow down from her left eye. She threw her book hardly to the floor and quickly ran away from her older sister in tears.

"Wait, Carina.. I am sorry.. Come back!" squealed Scorch in quilt.

But Carina ignored her older sister's words and quickly ran to the door. As Carina carelessly moved her four hooves to the upstairs, she accidentally almost crashed on her changeling mother who had been moped the floor. Being crashed by her daughter, Ocellus was surprised, even more surprised when she saw a flowing tears who came from her little daughter's turquoise eyes.

"Carina dear? What's wrong?" asked Ocellus.

But Carina ignored her mother and quickly ran away from her and walked up to the second floor. Looking at her daughter who ran towards the upstairs, Ocellus looked mix of surprise and suspicious expression. As soon as she looked at Carina who disappeared from her sight, she heard a flapping sound from her back. She turned her head and saw her another daughter, Scorch who flapped her wings with a mix of quilty and scared expression in her face.  
Noticed that her changeling mother who had stared at herself who was hovering around the room, Scorch gulped nervously and scratched her back of her head.

"Uh, hey, mommy..." said Scorch nervously.

"Scorch, what's going on? What happened to your sister?" interrogated Ocellus.

"Look, mommy, please, I can explain everything to you.." replied Scorch with full of quilty on her heart as she flapped her wings lower to the floor.

"You better be.."

As they moved to the living room, Scorch explained the whole story to her changeling mother. After she finished the story, Ocellus looked at her and shook her head slowly.

"Scorch dear, you should know that you and Carina are really different from each other, but that doesn't mean that she have to do everything that you want her to be.. Everything takes time, even your sister needs her time to be a little athletic like you did.." 

"I know, but I wanted a best for her and I don't want her to spend her life with a book which is always stuck in her nose.. I guess I accidentally yelled at her and made her cried.."

"You shouldn't yell at your sister, Scorch. I understand that you wanted the best for her but everyone is different. It needs a different time and different perspective to understand that. The best part is that with your differences, you two can understand with each other, just takes time to see that."

"Oh..." replied Scorch with lowering her head.

"You know, dear. Even me and your dragon mommy are facing the same problem as you two do.."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, when we both were in the school together, we both were very contrast with each other. At first, I was scared at her because of her athletic personality, but since our first scavenger hunt, I was soon to realize that she was kind of sweetheart. She was very nice and she was the only creature who could understand me more. At that moment, I knew that she was the right creature who was believed in me and loved me for the way I was.. You see, sometimes to embrace someone's differences needs some time and progress. When you have already embraced it, you probably had a new way to make some friends after all and even turned into something beautiful.." explained Ocellus gently to her daughter.

"I guess you're right, mommy, thanks.." replied Scorch who completely understand her mother's words.

"My pleasure, dear. Now, I think that Carina needs to hear an apology from you. Just remember that you two could embrace the differences between the two of you, it just takes time.."

"Okay, mommy. Thank you for your advice.." replied Scorch who had flapped her wings and quickly flew away to the upstairs.

Scorch hurriedly flapped her wings to her bedroom with Carina. As she landed on the closed door, she felt a sudden of instant nerves for knocking the door. With taking a deep breath, she knocked the door and shouted,

"Uh.. Sis, are you inside?"

But there's no response from inside the room. Scorch took another deep breath and said,

"Look, sis. I am sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that and I feel terrible for accidentally shouted at you. I just want you to be a little more athletic like me and I know that those thoughts are wrong. We both have a different perspective and interests, and I did not see your point of perspective first before I yelled at you. I am really sorry for the way I treated you... I know you mad at me and I understand.. And I... WHOA!!

Before Scorch finished her sentence, the door in front of her was opened and a small half dragon-changeling breed was lashed out from inside and quickly lunged her two hooves on Scorch's shoulder. At first, Scorch was slightly surprised by her younger sister's sudden action but then slowly she lunged her arms around her changeling-like body who was smaller than her dragon-like body.

"Sister, I could not possibly be mad at you. I am hearing everything you say from inside and I forgive you for what you do today. Maybe you are completely wrong but at least I have to be a little bit sportive like you say to me." replied Carina with a considerate smile on her face.

"Great.. So, we're still sisters?" asked Scorch carefully.

"Best sisters, forever.." answered Carina who broke her hug on her older sister and looked at her.

"Thank you, sis, for forgiving me.. I promise you that I will never hurt you again and will never let anyone to hurt you like the way I do today. I promise that I will understand our differences between the two of us before I take a leap.."

"I hold your promises, sis.. For our entire lives.."

And the two sisters were laughing together and started to walk through the stairs to the first floor.

Epilogue 

As Ocellus saw her daughter who flew away from the living room, she lifted her smile out and touched the heart ruby who strung between the pearls in her necklace who hanged at her neck. She remembered that the heart ruby necklace was a gift from Smolder on their night of the honeymoon. She could feel the gentle touch of her mate when she helped her put the necklace on her neck and her soft voice as she said that the heart ruby necklace was a symbol of her biggest love especially for her beloved mate, her Ocellus. A symbol that reminded them of the embrace of their own differences which turned into something unexpected and beautiful, which was love. 

As she reminded those good old days with Smolder, she suddenly heard a knock on the front door. She stood up from her seat and moved her four hooves out from the living room to the front door. She was right in front of the door, she pulled the knob and opened the door with her left hoof. After she opened the door, her turquoise eyes were full of surprise when she saw a sturdy female dragon with orange scales, golden horns, purple hair, and a messy work suit. Before she said a word, a female dragon instantly lunged her arms around her and squeezed her body tightly. As a dragon hugged her tightly, she slowly lunged her two hooves on her sweaty back and rubbed it gently. 

"Smolder..." said Ocellus shortly.

"I miss you so much, Celly..." replied Smolder in a lower voice. 

"Me too.."

After they hugged for almost two minutes, they moved into the living room. They sat down on the cozy sofa and talked about their days when Smolder was in her working place and Ocellus was in the house. Ocellus put her two hooves on Smolder's shoulder and massaged it gently as she listened to Smolder's stories about her working shift. 

".. And you know, Celly, my boss gave me five sacks of coins for saving the customers from that broken roller-coaster. That coins could pay for our house errands for almost 5 years, can't you imagine that? I don't need to work hard as a head of security in the Las Pegasus every time on my life.." said Smolder who was telling Ocellus about her work in the Las Pegasus.

"That's really great, Smolly.." replied Ocellus shortly. 

"Besides, Celly, you sure have a great skill in massaging. I really love it.." replied Smolder who enjoyed Ocellus's massage on her shoulder. 

"What? Are you just trying to say that I am not good at massaging?" asked Ocellus sarcastically.

"No, you silly, that's the truth... Now come here you.." replied Smolder as she grabbed one of Ocellus's hooves at her shoulder and pulled it to her lap. 

"WHOA... SMOLDER!!" squealed Ocellus as her hoof was pulling out by Smolder and accidentally crashed on Smolder's lap. 

As Ocellus already crashed on Smolder's lap, Smolder quickly lunged her arms around her skinny waist and snuggled her face to her mate's face. She kissed her mate's face multiple times until it made Ocellus's face felt tickled by her actions. 

"Hahahaha... Smolly, stop that! That tickles... Ahahaha.." 

Hearing Ocellus's words through her ears Smolder slowly stopped her actions and looked at her mate with meaningful thoughts. Noticed that Smolder was looking at her, Ocellus stopped wrangling and her pure turquoise eyes were locked straight into Smolder's blue eyes. They looked at each other not too long enough until Ocellus started a conversation. 

"What's it?"

"Nothing, Celly... It's just I have remembered that you are the most beautiful creature that I ever had in my life and I am so lucky to have you as my best friend and also the love of my life. Thank you for being there for me and our daughters... Even though I had to work outside and you had to take care of household chores and our daughter's well-being, for that, I am very sorry for not being able to be there to help you out.." replied Smolder with pulling out her biggest smile at the changeling who laid down on her lap. Her words were replied by a soft stroke of the hoof in her right cheek. 

"Oh, Smolly... You don't need to be sorry... I understand that you need this job to pay for our house errands. You don't really need to worry much about us, because I know that I can do it just fine. You know, there is one thing I love about the most, is that I was really happy to have you as the love of my heart, my soul and my entire life. I love you, Smolder.." replied Ocellus who lifted her body and kissed Smolder's lips gently. 

"And I love you too, Celly... So much.." replied Smolder shortly with kissing back Ocellus's kiss on her lips. 

After a while, they were kissing passionately with each other's embrace and touch that they could give. All of the love, all of the passion and all of the devotion that they had built in their lives together had become something amazing and beautiful for two of them. Even their happiness was growing bigger than before when their child, Scorch and Carina were born into the world. Their life together couldn't be happier than ever before.


End file.
